


До победного конца

by Mystery_fire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire
Summary: Странная игра в поддавки сводит на нет усилия: ее – держаться в стороне, его – не приближаться. Быть заодно по отдельности – тяжело по определению. Или все-таки невозможно?
Relationships: Katie Bell/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 1





	До победного конца

_Кэти помнит ощущение беспомощности, сковывающее по рукам и ногам. Первый год после выпуска — сплошное серое пятно. Каждый день ничем не отличается от предыдущего. Каждый человек молится, лишь бы дожить до завтра. Работы нет. Никакой. Какой уж тут квиддич. Люди похожи на дементоров: такие же бесчувственные и закутанные в черные мантии. Страх, боль, горечь повсюду. Газеты, печатающие списки без вести пропавших, а на деле — убитых. И подпольное радио, в котором звучат голоса знакомых и друзей. Радио, помогающее выжить. Кэти не помнит, как ей удалось не сломаться и не умереть от голода. Помнит только мысль: «Завтра будет лучше».  
— Ай! — вскрикивает Кэти и недовольно хмурится. _  
— Простите-простите, — вокруг нее суетится костюмерша. — Сейчас все исправлю. — Кэти хочет сказать, что больно, но молчит. Разве это больно?  
_Смотреть на трупы друзей больно. Уклоняться от заклинаний и врезаться в каменные стены больно. Сдерживать бушующую внутри ненависть и не кричать при этом «Круцио» больно. Потерять надежду до омерзения страшно.  
Битва за Хогвартс — полотно, раскрашенное самыми яркими красками. От зеленых лучей Авады и красной крови на камнях рябит в глазах, но нет времени оплакивать павших, иначе в следующей момент ты будешь на их месте. Зубы сжимаются, пальцы деревенеют, но приходится сражаться с теми, кто старше, сильнее, умнее. За что? За призрачную возможность раскрасить жизнь не только серым. _  
— Все готово, — голос костюмерши чуть дрожит. Кэти не может вспомнить ее имени. Что-то простое и непритязательное. Люси? Николь?  
Кэти подходит к зеркалу и смотрит. В сущности, ей все равно. Это всего лишь тряпка, которую ей нужно показать в наиболее выгодном свете. Ничего так, но слишком блестяще, на ее вкус. Словно дизайнер за фальшивыми стразами пытается скрыть свою бездарность.  
— Ну, как вам?  
— Ничего. — Кэти делает два необходимых оборота перед зеркалом. — На талии бы еще чуть плотнее сделала, чтобы ткань облегала, как вторая кожа. — Костюмерша кивает и снова хватается за булавки.  
_Послевоенная Британия сходит с ума. Какофония звуков сбивает с ног. Гриффиндорцам-победителям можно все. И первое время Кэти радуется. После первого отказа она отходит быстро. Второй удивляет, но ненадолго. Третий обескураживает и заставляет немного задуматься. Собственно, а что изменилось-то? Все те же ханжество, уныние и горечь в ее, Кэти, жизни. После следующего раза она напивается. Презрительное «Ты же девушка, рожать надо, а не верхом на метле рассекать» бьет по больному. Она так часто слышит это от родителей, что впору вешаться. Чертовы консерваторы, сволочи! Кэти до сих пор помнит горечь огневиски во рту и похотливый взгляд одного забулдыги. Он подходит к ней и предлагает провести ночь, а она плюет ему в лицо. Кэти Белл не продается. Она еще покажет всем этим гребаным шовинистам._  
— Нравится? — холодный равнодушный голос выдергивает из воспоминаний.  
— Что именно? — Кэти не двигается, иначе снова схлопочет иголкой куда-нибудь.  
— Это платье. — Она кривится. Очередной чудо-мальчик, превозносящий свое эго.  
— Мне платят не за это.  
— Верно, — он подходит к ней со спины. Кэти это ненавидит, потому что сейчас совершенно беспомощна. — Но вы же не откажете мне в такой малости. Ваше мнение весьма ценно.  
— Вы же не пытаетесь меня соблазнить. — Он ухмыляется, и по шее скользит теплое дыхание.  
— Увы, нет, — обходит ее и встает напротив. Кэти знакомо его лицо, но она не может вспомнить наверняка, где они виделись. Оглядывает его с головы до ног. Симпатичный.  
— Согласна, увы. — Наверное, странно не знать дизайнера, коллекцию которого будешь демонстрировать на очередном показе. После пары лет работы она перестает считать и запоминать имена. Большинство из них однодневки, максимум на пару коллекций хватает. В магическом мире мода не получает того размаха, что в маггловском. Здесь есть мадам Малкин и все остальное. Даже почти грустно.  
— Так что скажете? — он складывает руки на груди. Неужели и правда интересно?  
— Зависит от того, что вы хотите услышать.  
— Правду. — Кэти выгибает бровь. Парень не меняет позы и ждет. Что ж, желание дизайнера…  
— Слишком кричащее, и не в самом хорошем смысле.  
Он скользит по ней взглядом. То ли оценивая, то ли раздевая.  
— Вы правы, — отвечает после краткого молчания. — Уберем из показа. — Костюмерша ойкает, а Кэти улыбается. Глоток свежего воздуха в застоявшемся болоте. — Блейз Забини, — он протягивает руку. Так вот кто ты, удовлетворенно думает Кэти. Слизеринец, учившийся на год младше.  
— Кэти Белл. — Скрыть заинтересованность во взгляде не получается, да она особо и не пытается.  
— Нэнси, принеси «Алый закат». — Так значит, Нэнси.  
Через пару минут она появляется с атласным красным платьем в руках. Ткань струится между пальцами, завораживает, ослепляет.  
— Думаю, оно вам понравится. — Он дьявольски очаровательно улыбается и уходит, засунув руки в карманы.  
_Мадам Малкин женщина своеобразная, но милая. Она не особо загружает Кэти работой. Принеси, подай, забери. С клиентами общается исключительно лично, не доверяя это никому. И платит вполне приличные деньги. Кэти бы радоваться, но совсем грустно. Не такого будущего хочется._  
Платье сидит как влитое. Будто Забини знает все изгибы ее фигуры и подстраивается именно под нее. Кэти замирает перед зеркалом. Любуется. За несколько лет работы она впервые встречает действительно свое платье. Атлас скользит между пальцев мягкими волнами. Кэти теряет дар речи. Буквально. Но она никогда не признается в этом кому-либо.  
— Идеально, — раздается голос совсем рядом. Кэти видит его в зеркале и молчит. Говорят глаза. Он видит то же, что и она, но, кажется, немного больше. Они подходят друг другу так, как только могут подходить дизайнер и модель.  
_С самого утра все сходят с ума. Первый после победы над Волдемортом показ магической моды. Кэти флегматично наблюдает за суетой из своего угла. Подумаешь, событие. Мадам Малкин как заведенная проверяет то одну мелочь, то другую, хоть и знает, что все в идеальном порядке. Кэти думает, что хуже быть не может, но она ошибается. Через пару часов всеобщего безумия случается невозможное: одна из моделей не выходит. «Как, как она могла!» — рвут на себе волосы дизайнеры. «Как, как, молча», — думает Кэти, но ее ведь никто не спрашивает. Она слишком далека от этого мира, чтобы понять масштаб катастрофы.  
— Кэти, — зовет мадам Малкин, и Кэти нехотя плетется. Какие-то люди просят ее покрутиться, рассматривают со всех сторон, хмурятся, трогают волосы. Кэти хочет возмутиться, но ей интересно: чего от нее хотят?  
— Вы правы, она может заменить Жасмин. — Что? Какую еще Жасмин? — За пару проходов десять галеонов, устроит?  
Кэти смотрит во все глаза: это же ее месячный заработок. Она не находит, что сказать, и просто кивает. _  
— В этом платье вы будете закрывать показ, — Блейз констатирует очевидное. Как может что-то еще сравниться с «Алым закатом»? Разве что «Рассвет»?  
— У всех платьев такие романтичные названия? — Кэти прикусывает язык. Что за сентиментальный бред? Уголок губ Забини приподнимается в усмешке.  
— Нет, только у моих любимых. Первое платье, что вы мерили, номер одиннадцать и только.  
— Своеобразный подход к работе, — Кэти снова разглядывает платье. Забини напоминает ей удава, а быть кроликом она не намерена.  
— Я вас проверял.  
— Зачем? Я могу испытывать к одежде отвращение, но мне платят за то, чтобы я ее показала наилучшим образом. — У него какая-то извращенная логика.  
— Гораздо приятнее, когда работа приносит удовольствие, не так ли?  
Кэти не спорит. Кэти совершенно точно не понимает этого странного парня с темными глазами. Она чувствует, что ходит по лезвию бритвы и вот-вот сорвется вниз. Ему что, скучно?  
_Кэти спокойна, пока не выходит на подиум. Когда видит тысячи лиц, обращенных на нее, становится дурно. Она и на каблуках-то толком стоять не умеет. Еще этот свет нестерпимо бьет в глаза. Девушка перед самым выходом говорит, что щуриться нельзя, но Кэти ничего не может с собой поделать. Руки на талию — и от бедра. Так ей говорят за кулисами. Кэти вдыхает поглубже и делает первый шаг. Не так уж и страшно. Еще один, и еще. Она будто на выставке диковинных товаров. Только смотрит не она, а на нее. Странное чувство. Кэти украдкой опускает взгляд. Нет, не голая. В горле ком, желудок скручивает. Даже перед самыми ответственными матчами не бывало так страшно.  
И приходит спасение. Кэти вспоминает о квиддиче. Если она там может собраться, то здесь-то что тушеваться? Дойдя до середины, она чувствует себя увереннее и даже начинает получать удовольствие. Нужно просто расслабиться и поверить в себя.  
Уходя с подиума, Кэти улыбается. У нее получилось. И вовсе это не страшно. Хоть и неловко, если подворачивается каблук. В следующий раз нужно будет улыбнуться у конца сцены. Странно, но Кэти нравится. _  
Те же люди в тех же ложах в том же порядке. Ничего нового. По-другому себя чувствует Кэти. Скользит пальцами по платью, повторяя изгибы своего тела. Чеканит шаг, ни на кого конкретно не глядя. Кривит уголок губ. Сегодня она женщина-вамп. Платью нужно соответствовать. Красная лилия в темных волосах, красная помада на губах, красный повсюду. Порочная, недоступная, зовущая. Она изменяет себе. Не улыбается в конце подиума. Презрительно выгибает бровь и бросает быстрый взгляд на Забини. Он доволен, видно по взгляду.  
Кэти разворачивается на каблуках и стремительно идет обратно. Она знает, что ее походка идеальна. Раз уж сегодня она нарушает свои правила, хочется чего-то еще. Чтобы наповал с разбега. Когда Кэти уже у кулис, она поворачивается, окидывает взглядом заправских модников и посылает воздушный поцелуй. Глаза слепят софиты, но она уверена, что Забини улыбается. Примерные девочки не носят красных платьев. Даже на показах мод.  
Кэти не видит Забини до конца дня. Она хочет спать и вместо вечеринки идет домой. Все равно там одно и то же. Ничего выдающегося.  
Заходит домой, скидывает пальто, разувается и утопает в мягком ворсе ковра. Она дома. Одежда летит в разные стороны — завтра уберет, скорее в постель. Ее ни для кого нет. И каково ее удивление, когда в окно долбит незнакомая сипуха. Кэти впускает птицу и дает ей печенье. Та гневно щелкает клювом, видимо, давно ждет, но не отказывается от лакомства. Кэти удивленно смотрит на сверток и прикрепленный к нему конверт. Лаконичная записка: «Девушка-закат» — и финальное платье сегодняшнего показа в свертке. Значит, скрытый романтик? За полночь, а Кэти стоит посреди комнаты и прижимает к себе платье.

***

Встань так, повернись эдак, улыбнись от уха до уха, скорчи презрительную гримасу. Но самое утомительное то, что колдограф, как правило, и сам толком не знает, чего хочет. И тогда на решение этого вопроса бросают артиллерию. Самая тяжелая стоит сейчас в нескольких шагах и наблюдает. Не сводит цепкого взгляда, подмечает детали, бросает короткие резкие реплики.  
— Я бы использовал вентилятор. — Да он издевается!  
— А я бы предпочла перерыв. — Кэти злится. Беспричинно, но чертовски сильно.  
— Вы устали? — удивленно вздернутая бровь.  
— Потрясающая наблюдательность. — Кэти не хочется прикусить язык, нет: хочется откусить Забини что-нибудь.  
— Я вас обидел? — Темные глаза ищут зацепки, скользя по телу. Или просто раздевают? Кэти не отвечает, просто поднимает пышные юбки и идет на улицу. Съемочная группа молчит, а колфограф щелкает кадры со спины. Может, что и получится стоящее. Она поворачивает голову, встряхивая волосами, и кокетливо улыбается. Она может быть трижды зла, но работа — прежде всего.  
— Кэти, ты великолепна, — восхищенно выдыхает колдограф, щелкая затвором как сумасшедший.  
— С тобой приятно работать, Доминик, — посылает последний взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц и выходит.  
— Мне кажется, или вы дразнитесь? — Кэти глубоко затягивается и жмурится от удовольствия. Первая затяжка туманит голову.  
— Такова концепция колдосессии, — не поворачивая головы, отвечает. Почему он так ее раздражает? Глупость какая-то. Всего лишь заказчик, безликий дизайнер, работодатель, в конце концов. Кэти затягивается, но больше вдыхает. Никотин разрывает легкие. Пожалуй, не стоит так усердствовать.  
— Ты могла стать кем угодно, и что ты выбрала? — Едкая усмешка плавит самоконтроль, которого и так почти нет.  
— Твое-то какое дело. — Она откидывает прядь со лба. Чертовски жарко. Злость закручивает морские узлы в животе. Почему он такой… такой… такой… раздражающий!  
— Держи друзей рядом… — противно ухмыляется, а Кэти хочется его придушить. И это тот парень, что прислал ей платье? Быть такого не может. Она затягивается в последний раз и выбрасывает сигарету.  
— Я для тебя никто, как и ты для меня. Работа. Так к чему это светопредставление? — Губы брезгливо кривятся. Она уходит не оборачиваясь. Профессиональная привычка, сделавшая ее знаменитой.  
— Постой. — Ветер треплет волосы. Они забиваются в нос и рот, но Кэти еще больше их лохматит. — Мы не обсудили самое важное, — он хватает ее за локоть и разворачивает. Она не успевает скрыть удивление.  
— И в чем подвох?  
— Хочу тебя в черном. — Кэти ошалело пялится на него, а потом перестает сдерживать смех. Запрокидывает голову и от души смеется. Искренне и заразительно. Блейз стоит напротив, засунув руки в карманы, и улыбается. Со стороны они наверняка выглядят как минимум странно. Но кому какое дело.  
— Любой каприз за ваши деньги, — отсмеявшись, все-таки выдавливается из себя Кэти. — Надеюсь, ты имел в виду то платье, о котором я подумала. И попробуй поспорить и сказать, что я неправа.  
Странная игра в поддавки сводит на нет усилия: ее — держаться в стороне, его — не приближаться. Быть заодно по отдельности — тяжело по определению. Или все-таки невозможно?  
— Нэнси, черное платье для леди, — бросает Кэти, как только они заходят в студию, и ухмыляется через плечо.  
— Доминик, вентилятор для молодого человека. — Когда никто не видит, Забини озорно подмигивает.

***

Кэти всей душой ненавидит бесконечные примерки и подгонки по фигуре. Это нужно, но так утомительно. Стоять манекеном без возможности лишний раз вдохнуть или выдохнуть. Спина прямо, руки в стороны, живот подтянут. Уж лучше промо-акции и прочая чушь. Говорить — не столбом стоять, хоть какая-то польза. Кэти закрывает глаза и чуть расслабляется. Мышцы затекают, ступни покалывает, шею ломит.  
— Перерыв. — Облегчение жаром прокатывается по телу. С губ слетает еле слышный стон, Кэти распахивает глаза и натыкается на темный взгляд Блейза.  
— Откуда ты здесь взялся? — Она прикусывает язык: это и называется состояние аффекта.  
— Контролирую процесс, — он пожимает плечами. Руки, как обычно, в карманах, в глубине глаз смешинка.  
— Как же без тебя, конечно, — она потягивается влево-вправо, выгибается дугой, блаженно жмурится.  
— Опасно сексуальна, — тень улыбки скользит по губам.  
— Никто не жаловался. — Садится на пол и разводит ноги в стороны. — Растянуться не поможешь? Все затекло. — Кэти смотрит снизу вверх и наслаждается выражением его лица. Удивленно-недоуменным. Короткий кивок не заставляет долго себя ждать.  
Она не помнит, когда именно началась их глупая игра в кошки-мышки. Он задает темп — она отмахивается. Она хамит — он только усмехается. Двое ненормальных в сошедшем с ума мире. Как логично, почти по фэншую.  
— Ты же могла стать неплохим охотником. Неужели Вуд настолько близорук?  
Ему удается ее удивить. Один — один. Губы Блейза кривятся в усмешке. Он знает: перед ним сложно устоять.  
— Не на ком оттачивать остроумие? Поклонницы наконец осознали свою непроходимую тупость и разбежались по углам?  
Его зрачки расширяются, почти незаметно, но Кэти замечает. Он медленно тянет ее на себя, аккуратно, даже бережно. По телу разливается приятная расслабленность. Хорошо. Его взгляд теплеет. С чего бы это? Кэти это совершенно точно не нравится.  
— Мягко стелешь, Белл. Я бы сказал, почти перину. — Резко дергает ее на себя, и Кэти приземляется аккурат ему на грудь. Изящно, ничего не скажешь. Дыхание Блейза касается ее шеи. Пара секунд молчания. Кэти шумно дышит, Блейз заправляет за ухо прядь. Темные глаза испытывают на прочность.  
— Хочешь проверить? — Она чувствует его каждой клеточкой тела.  
— Фантазии намного интереснее. — Его руки легко касаются талии и тут же исчезают.  
— Тогда не смею больше мешать. Наслаждайся. — Кэти приподнимается на локтях и поднимается. На ее взгляд, крайне неуклюже.  
— А это больно?  
Она опускает на него взгляд и облизывает губы.  
— Включи воображение. — На языке оседает терпкое послевкусие.  
— Наверное, вы устали? — Блейз поворачивается к вошедшей в комнату Нэнси. Та удивленно вскидывает брови, не зная, как реагировать на необычный вопрос босса.  
— В общем, нет, — неопределенно начинает она.  
— Вот и чудно, я сам закончу подгонку.  
Кэти ловит челюсть где-то на уровне колен. Это еще что за фортели? Похотливый самец активизировался?  
— Если не в курсе, воображение не предполагает физического контакта. — Губы пересыхают, и она не вполне понимает, от чего именно. Блейз молчит, делает пару шагов вперед и наклоняется. Якобы за лентой за ее спиной.  
— Но ты же одета.  
Кэти почти захлебывается возмущением.  
— Какая же ты задница, Забини, — шипит она, когда он втыкает булавки в платье. Одна будто бы ненароком впивается в кожу.  
— О, наши отношения перешли на новый уровень. Ты назвала меня по фамилии, — поясняет в ответ на удивленный взгляд. Кэти неопределенно хмыкает и предпочитает промолчать. Какой, к Мерлину, новый уровень. А старый тогда какой? Глупость какая.

***

Яркий свет привычно бьет по глазам. Кэти пару раз моргает и садится в кресло. Ведущая почти подбегает и широко улыбается. Чересчур широко.  
— Мисс Белл, как же я рада вас видеть! Я большая ваша поклонница. — Ей положено так говорить, Кэти знает. Ведущие модных ток-шоу все одинаковые. Длинные ноги, тонкая талия, пышная грудь и смазливое личико. Как и у моделей. Кэти изображает улыбку и пожимает протянутую руку. — Еще пара минут и начнем.  
— Курить можно? — Кэти закидывает ногу на ногу и тянется за сигаретами.  
— Конечно-конечно. — Как будто ей нужно разрешение. Забавная.  
Кэти пускает струйку дыма в потолок и чуть прикрывает глаза. Имидж превыше всего.  
— Сколько можно дымить? — Только не он.  
Она чуть оборачивается, и губы растягиваются в сладкую улыбку.  
— Какие люди, и без охраны. Прогуливаешься?  
Забини подмигивает и как слон плюхается на соседний стул.  
— Сегодня я твой партнер по танцам. — Нахал, но какой очаровательный.  
— Неужели? — Кэти выдыхает дым ему в лицо, но вместо того чтобы отойти Блейз наклоняется ближе.  
— Предложение было слишком заманчивым, чтобы я смог отказаться. — Сигаретный дым режет ему глаза, но он терпит. На дне темных глаз прыгают веселые чертики. Засранец. — Позлить тебя дорогого стоит. — Она ухмыляется, наклоняется ближе и выдыхает дым в лицо. Он закашливается.  
— Мистер Забини, как я рада, как рада! Вы мой любимый дизайнер. — Девица энергично трясет руку Забини, кокетливо стреляет глазами. Кэти едва заметно морщится. Час наблюдений за очередной старлеткой, надеющейся заполучить в свои сети богатого мужа. Примитивно.  
— До начала пять минут, — чеканит металлический голос над головой.  
Кэти неторопливо докуривает сигарету и тут же испепеляет ее.  
— Три. — Отточенным движением взмахивает волосами и разворачивается к камере. — Два. — Ловит насмешливый взгляд Забини. — Один. — Качает головой в ответ. — Начали.  
— Здравствуйте, — бодро тараторит ведущая. — Это шоу «Модные новости» и я, ее ведущая Кэри Кардиган. — Блейз делает круглые глаза, и Кэти смеется, зажимая рот ладонью. Из-за кулис высовывается усатый мужчина и с суровым видом грозит им пальцем. Кэти резко разворачивается к Забини и утыкается в плечо, трясясь от смеха. На шоу такие вольности не положены, но предупреждать же надо. Блейз легко поддерживает ее за спину, намекая на доверительный разговор перед представлением. И это смешит еще больше. — Сегодня у нас в гостях, пожалуй, самый скандальный модный тандем десятилетия. — Зачем она постоянно добавляет «модный»? И так непонятно, что ли? — Блейз Забини и просто Кэт. — Блейз касается губами ее волос, и Кэти резко выпрямляется. Бросает гневный взгляд, но дежурная улыбка уже застывает на лице. — Здравствуйте. — Обмен приветственный репликами всегда одинаково резиновый. Тянется до бесконечности.  
— Итак, думаю, начнем с мужчины. — Кэри (или Мэри?) наклоняется к Забини и демонстрирует свою грудь, зазывно улыбаясь. Кэти это больше напоминает хищный оскал, но кто ее спрашивает. Она окидывает зал скучающим взглядом и откидывается на спинку дивана. — Откуда появился дизайнер Блейз Забини? — Как оригинально.  
— О, все просто. Чтобы соблазнить девушку, ее нужно понять. А что может охарактеризовать ее лучше, чем выбор одежд?  
— Выбор спутника на вечер? — Кэти фыркает. Соблазн слишком велик, чтобы удержаться. Блейз выгибает бровь и разворачивается к ней. Кардиган чуть не подпрыгивает в надежде на жаркий материал. Глупая.  
— Тогда твоему вкусу можно только посочувствовать. Или ты забыла, с кем была на вечеринке у Мэлоди?  
Кэти заправляет за ухо прядь, оттягивая время. Мэри (или Кэри?) смахивает на пиранью, даже рот приоткрыт. Забавно.  
— Ты не ответил на вопрос.  
— Ты уклоняешься от ответа.  
— До чего милый мой любимый дизайнер. — Фальшивая улыбка расцветает на лице у Кэти, и она треплет Забини за щеку. Он кривит губы, но в глазах мелькает… благодарность?  
— Какие жаркие отношения, — Кардиган вдруг вспоминает, что ведущая здесь она.  
— Два страстных темперамента всегда искрят друг рядом с другом. — Блейз улыбается в тридцать два зуба и чуть придвигается к Кэти. Маневр уклонения, какая прелесть.  
— Работа как на пороховой бочке мобилизует все силы. Если вы понимаете, о чем я. — Глумиться, так глумиться до конца. Кэри неуверенно кивает, но в разговор не вклинивается. Практикантка, что ли? Они ведь только разминаются.  
— Не поверите, насколько Кэт фанат своего дела.  
— А ты настоящий тиран.  
— Я? Кто работает за полночь, лишь бы идеально подчеркнуть изгиб бедра на рекламном проспекте?  
— А кто звонит в четыре утра с очередной гениальной идеей?  
— Это было всего раз.  
— Пару сотен раз.  
— Два, три. Перерыв. — Металлический голос назойливо врывается в увлекательный диалог. К ним подлетает девица с чуть растрепанными волосами.  
— Давайте пройдемся по сценарию.  
Блейз бросает снисходительный взгляд и пожимает плечами. Кэти тянется к пачке сигарет.  
— Без проблем.  
— После традиционных вопросов о том, как вы выбрали свои профессии, пару слов о планах и ближайших дефиле. Сделаете себе и нам рекламу и все. — Лицо девицы идет красными пятнами: боится потерять работу.  
После перерыва становится совсем скучно. Механические вопросы, механические ответы, сдобренные порцией острот от Забини. Ток-шоу, как же.  
— Почему просто Кэт? Неужели ваша фамилия настолько ужасна?  
Кэти вопросительно смотрит на Джемпер (или Свитер?). Унылая провокация.  
— Модель — это в первую очередь бренд, бренд — узнаваемость. Хочешь быть в тренде, будь оригинальным. Это, — она намеренно делает паузу и подмигивает Забини, — логично.  
— Вас называют моделью-интеллектуалкой. Вы согласны? — Что за идиот писал сценарий?  
— А вы бы отрицали на моем месте? — Свитер краснеет и убирает карточку вниз.  
— Пожалей бедную девочку, — шепчет на ухо Забини.  
— Безмозглая кукла, — ухмыляется уголком губ Кэти.  
— Со следующего месяца запланировано масштабное турне по тридцати городам Англии. «Забинимэджик» выходит на новый уровень?  
— Маггловский? — Кэти закатывает глаза. Нет, она просто невозможна.  
— Маггловская экономика намного динамичнее нашей. Новые инвестиции не только послужат толчком к усовершенствованию бренда, но и станут свежей струей в творчестве. Чего у магглов не отнять, так это фантазии. Одни только джинсы на бедрах чего стоят. — Блейз залихватски подмигивает хлопающей ресницами Мэриел (или как там ее?), и Кэти смеется.  
— Магическую моду ждет настоящий взрыв, но раскрывать секреты не в стиле дизайнерского дома Забини.  
— В его стиле намекать и удирать в кусты, — Кэти окидывает Забини с головы до ног двусмысленным взглядом и щурится.  
— До новых встреч, — он машет зрителям, хватает Кэти за руку, и прежде чем она успевает возразить, увлекает в аппарационный поток.

***

— Спасибо, что не к мадам Паддифут. — Кэти нравится отдельная кабинка в глубине зала. Светлые стены, удобная, неброская мебель, цветочная роспись по краю. Просто, со вкусом, без вычурности.  
— Пожалуйста, — он широко улыбается и сжимает кружку кофе в руках.  
— И зачем мы тут? — Кэти совсем не против, но надо же создать видимость… черт знает, чего. Она же девушка.  
— Не напрягайся. — Он прикрывает глаза и вдыхает запах кофе. — Иногда просто хочется человеческого общения.  
— И ты тут со мной, потому что под руку случайно подвернулась? — Она опирается локтем о стол и вроде совсем не торопится.  
— Белл, ты никогда не чувствовала себя одинокой в толпе?  
— Каждый день, как и любой другой. — Кэти не понимает, к чему он клонит.  
— Из-за этого я и пошел в дизайнеры, — рассеяно обводит край кружки, не смотрит на Кэти, будто с собой разговаривает. — Вокруг них всегда люди. Визажисты, стилисты, косметологи. И они спят с самыми красивыми моделями своих показов. А когда денег хватит уже и на потомков, все упрощается еще больше.  
— И как? Добился своего? — Терпение не ее добродетель.  
— Нет. — Блейз резко поднимает голову и смотрит в глаза. Неотрывно, задумчиво. — А еще мне нравилось шить. Из ничего создавать что-то новое. Это куда большее волшебство, чем махать палочкой.  
— Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?  
— Ты же моя муза. — Как-то слишком горько звучат слова. Пожалуй, даже обреченно.  
— А я люблю рисовать закат.  
Забини удивленно вскидывает брови и берет ее руки в свои. Кэти не возражает: они согревают ледяные пальцы.  
— Только закат?  
— Я ищу идеальный.  
— Из окна моей спальни шикарный вид.  
Кэти смеется. Этим он ей нравился еще в школе. В самом серьезном разговоре всегда есть место нотке юмора.

***

— Две минуты до выхода. — Ассистентка бегает как заведенная: показ в разгаре.  
Забини появляется как из-под земли. Конечно, куда без него.  
— Как всегда шикарна. — Оглядывает ее с ног до головы, качает головой и ни с того ни с сего нагло ухмыляется. — Белл, ты могла бы стать артефактором. Почему нет?  
— Скучно. — Она передергивает плечами, но голос чуть дрожит. Обязательно наступать на больную мозоль? И, главное, так вовремя.  
— Страшно. — Пальцы ведут дорожку от шеи к пояснице, останавливаясь на каждой родинке и шраме. — Я же знаю. — Она прикрывает глаза и еле сдерживает стон. Он знает, как отвлечь ее. Знает, как заставить сказать правду… Колени подгибаются. Неожиданно.  
— Нет страха, с которым нельзя справиться… — Но не в этот раз. Блейз не верит. Она слышит это в шелесте дыхания и осторожном касании губами плеча. Дел других нет, что ли.  
— Не вещей стоит бояться. Людей, — зачем-то говорит он. Еще больше бередит старую рану. Единственную, что так и не затягивается. Глубже, чем война. Сильнее, чем отсроченное проклятие. Напоминающее о себе именно тогда, когда Кэти кажется, что она забыла.  
— Самое страшное оружие человека — Круцио, — хмурится Кэти, упрямо выставляя подбородок вперед. Этот спор ей не выиграть, она знает.  
— Минута, — назойливая ассистентка не дает забыть, где именно они находятся.  
— Дурацкая привычка спорить до конца, — он не сдается.  
Она щурится и резко поворачивается к нему. Прижимается всем телом, закидывает руки на шею и пристально смотрит в глаза.  
— До победного конца. — Его губы мягкие и пахнут миндалем.  
— Мне нравится поддаваться. — Рука Блейза скользит все ниже, пока не сжимает ягодицу. Кэти лишь улыбается.  
— Просто ты не умеешь манипулировать, — подмигивает и выворачивается из объятий, — мной.  
— Ошибаешься, детка. — Кэти поправляет юбку, не поднимая глаз.  
— Выход. — Девица удивленно смотрит на них, но ничего больше не говорит. Сообразительная.  
— Не называй меня деткой. — Ей будто без разницы. — Ребус разгадывать проще, когда поймешь закономерность. — И выходит под свет софитов.  
Происходящее все больше напоминает комедию положений. В одном самом важном она остается права от встречи к встрече: он так и не смог ее разгадать.

***

Софиты бьют в глаза, но Кэти нравится. Она не видит похотливых взглядов зрителей, и это помогает концентрировать на работе. Идет, ослепляет, покоряет. Очередной показ. Один из сотен. Новые тряпки, новые люди. Она любит доминировать. Одобрительный шум толпы пьянит. Она и так знает, что все делает правильно, но гул… мотивирует?  
Неумолимое движение вперед дарит чувство превосходства. Снова. Они в ее власти.  
— Давай, детка, жги, — шумит в ушах, и она улыбается на середине подиума. Останавливается, кладет руку на бедро и улыбается. Рвет шаблон выхода моделей. Кэти любит нарушать запреты. Она может себе позволить, ведь именно Кэти — гвоздь программы. Звезда показа.  
Тщательно уложенные в прическу темные волосы блестят в отблесках света. Камни на платье играют в лучах прожекторов и слепят проходящих моделей. Они жалкие подпевалы, статисты, сглаживающие ее сияние. Хорошего понемногу.  
Кэти идет дальше, краем глаза замечая злые взгляды коллег. Она не знает их имен. Кэти это ни к чему. Ее не для этого приглашают самые именитые дизайнеры. Сегодняшний показ — венец недели магической моды. Через пару недель она поедет в турне, чтобы в каждом городе покорять, сшибать с ног своим великолепием. От которого ей хочется блевать все больше в последние месяцы.  
Ей нравится быть единственной, но утомляют разговоры о том, что она стареет. Это в тридцать-то лет. Расцвет зрелой женщины — проклятие модных кулуаров. Недостойная профессия для ее уровня.  
— Ты могла быть кем угодно, но выбрала столь недолговечную славу. Что дальше, Кэти? — шепчет на ухо Блейз, поймав ее перед последним выходом.  
— Меня давно зовут Кэт, — морщится она, снимая через голову платье.  
— Не для тех, с кем ты училась в Хогвартсе. — Его усмешка ядом просачивается сквозь поры.  
— Это не имеет значения. — Презрения в голосе хватит с головой, чтобы заткнуть завистников.  
— Только не для меня. — Его вибрирующий шепот стучит в висках.  
— Плевать.  
Последний выход разгоняет кровь по венам. Она королева, но и у первых леди есть срок годности.  
Кэти делает первый шаг в наряде, закрывающем программу. Ступни обжигает ледяная боль. Очередная девица помоложе вложила лезвия в надежде увидеть крушение дивы. Софиты слепят, но Кэти нравится. Она блистает, и ни один по ту сторону зала не догадывается, сколько боли причиняет каждый шаг. Она профессионал, молодым придется подождать своего часа.  
Кэт не собирается уходить на пике славы. Для таких, как она, в тридцать карьера только начинается. И ей ничего не стоит вышибить из седла очередную завистницу. Уже в который раз. На вершину поднимаются не самые красивые, а те, что умеют терпеть и ждать своего часа. Ей ли не знать.  
Кэти ослепительно улыбается в конце прохода и утопает в овациях. Так привычно и ожидаемо. Мужчины в немом восторге, женщины прикидывают, смогут ли раскрутить мужа на вещи, что сейчас надеты на ней. Ярмарка тщеславия, и она ее эпицентр.

***

— Помочь? — Блейз подхватывает на руки прежде, чем она успевает что-то сказать.  
— Так очевидно?  
— Для меня да. Мы в одной упряжке, помнишь?  
Кэти улыбается и запускает пальцы в его волосы.  
— Такой милый.  
— Только для вас, моя леди.  
Она смеется, почти забывая о боли. Кэти уже давно не пытается понять их отношения. В профессии она его муза, в жизни… Мерлин знает, что творится в их жизни. В ней же нужно разбираться.  
— Кэт, Кэт, Кэт… — резкий голос Малфоя заставляется вздрогнуть. — Блейз снова меня опередил.  
— Это моя работа. — Голос Забини звучит насмешливо, но Кэти слышит угрожающие нотки.  
— Поставь меня, — не просит, требует она.  
— Но…  
— Поставь меня.  
Он растерянно моргает, но отпускает ее. Кэти едва заметно морщится и оборачивается к Малфою.  
— Чем обязана, Малфой?  
— Неужели я не могу просто так заглянуть за кулисы к старому другу? — он кривит губы в ухмылке, больше похожей на оскал. Блейз засовывает руки в карманы. Вызов принят. — Что, все так плохо? Нет денег на новую приму?  
Кэти выгибает бровь: Малфой явно перегибает палку.  
— Драко, забываешься. — Она переступает с ноги на ногу. Сколько ей еще великомученицу изображать?  
— Крепко вонзила коготки. Уважаю.  
Пожалуй, он еще никогда не был ей так противен. Разве что когда Малфой-старший купил всей слизеринской команде новые Нимбусы.  
— Ты не ответил. — Забини с Малфоем испепеляют друг друга взглядами. Надо же, заклятые друзья.  
— Шел мимо, смотрю: милуетесь, не мог не насолить, — цедит Малфой. Спина прямая, плечи напряжены, пальцы наверняка сжимают древко палочки. Как дети, ей-Мерлин. — Если бы ты мне дала, все было бы намного проще, детка.  
Кэти мысленно стонет. Зря, Малфой, зря.  
— Не называй ее деткой.  
Короткий замах и удар в челюсть. Прекрасно, мечта Скитер сбывается на глазах. Кэти закрывает глаза, концентрируется, насколько это возможно и… ничего. Выпавшая из кармана Малфоя палочка на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Почти не соображая, Кэти хватает ее. Плавный взмах кисти, резкий щелчок, и Блейз с Малфоем разлетаются в разные стороны.  
— Идиоты. — Она бросает палочку и идет в свою гримерку. Снова полезут с кулаками — их проблемы. Придурки, фестрал их затопчи.  
Лезвия врезаются все глубже. Фальшивые улыбки удаются на славу, но терпение на пределе. Сесть бы посреди коридора и снять туфли. Кэти усмехается. Выражения лиц моделей были бы презабавные. Лужа крови и изрезанные до мяса ноги не самое эстетичное зрелище, но для Кэти привычное.  
Она отключается от реальности, иначе легко можно схлопотать болевой шок. К горлу подступает тошнота. Она не замечает, как кто-то подходит из-за спины. На плечи ложатся руки и чуть сжимаются.  
— Прости.  
Она пытается не злиться, почти получается.  
Скрипит дверь, и почти сразу раздается сдавленное оханье. Нэнси.  
— Кэт, что случилось? Как вы? Что такое?  
Блейз ее выпроваживает, как и всегда, и не забывает про Обливиэйт. Огласки только не хватает.  
— Давай ты. — Она не открывает глаз, но знает, что он кивает. Всегда кивает.  
Ноги окутывает приятный холодок, и почти сразу приходит облегчение. Кэти приоткрывает глаза. Кожа на ступнях становится бледно-розовой, но воспаленной. В этот раз стараются больше, чем обычно.  
— Тебе не кажется, что пора это прекращать?  
Кэти фыркает и встречает его обеспокоенный взгляд в зеркале.  
— Что ты предлагаешь?  
— Уйди из бизнеса, прошу.  
Она только усмехается. Один и тот же разговор после каждого показа. Куда ей уходить? Чем заниматься? Она же больше ничего не умеет. Или только так думает?

***

Святая обязанность модели — рекламировать бренд дизайнера вне подиума. Иногда это не оговаривается в контракте — подразумевается. Даже если не нравится, хочешь сохранить работу, не халтурь. Кэти знает это правило назубок, но так забавно наблюдать за строптивыми упрямицами, уверенными, что мир у их ног.  
— Хочешь работать на неделе моды, наденешь. — Лин непреклонна.  
— Нет. — Девица настолько глупа, что продолжает артачиться.  
— Кэт?  
— На меня даже не рассчитывай. — Кэти пожимает плечами, рассматривая вешалки с одеждой. — Что сегодня?  
— Вечеринка в «Бостоне».  
Она прищуривается. То, что нужно.  
— Что предлагаешь? Кружевные чулки и плетку?  
Лин хмыкает и тянется к вешалке. Кожаный жакет и юбка на молнии — минимализм в действии.  
— Забини? — Кэт не спрашивает, утверждает. — В настроение. — И протягивает руку, игнорируя удивленно вскинутые брови Лин.  
— А ты не слишком стара для этого? — Блондинка брезгливо кривит губы.  
Серьезно? Кэт поворачивается к ней, медленно расстегивает пуговицу за пуговицей на платье. Та таращится во все глаза. Никакого чувства такта. Одежда шелестит в тишине комнаты, оседает черным пятном на светлом паркете. Кэти в нижнем белье стоит в центре комнаты и с вызовом смотрит в глаза новоявленной «звезде». Моделька.  
— Какое тело… — вырывается у девчонки. В голосе сквозит благоговение.  
— Всего лишь квиддич, детка, — ответ на немой вопрос. — Пять дней в неделю по два часа. И пилатес, конечно.  
— А тебе слабо? — Лин издевается, но это приятно. Кэт снимает лифчик и надевает жакет на голое тело. Вжик молнии, и юбка тоже на месте. — Как влитое, — Лин довольно кивает.  
— Забини знает толк в одежде.  
— И нарочитой сексуальности, — взгляд профессионала цепляется к каждой мелочи. — На твоем месте я бы избегала темных углов.  
— Разумеется, — уголок губ приподнимается в усмешке. — Хочешь остаться в бизнесе, научись уступать. Или большее, на что сможешь рассчитывать, манекен в магазине у Малкин.  
Блондинка морщится и нервно сглатывает. Кэти смотрит на нее и видит себя. Как давно это было.

***

Клуб живет своей жизнью: насыщенной и яркой. Энергия вокруг сжимает плотным коконом. Стихийная магия витает под потолком. Кэти вдыхает полной грудью запах алкоголя и желания. Адреналиновый наркоман.  
Ее любимое место в любом клубе — барная стойка. Она игнорирует похотливые взгляды, прожигающие кожу. Уже не трогает.  
— Мартини для дамы, — вполне симпатичный мужчина салютует стаканом.  
— Не сегодня. — Кэти даже не смотрит на него. — Водку с тоником. — Сэм — с барменами нужно дружить — подмигивает и тут же исчезает, чтобы выполнить заказ.  
— Ты ходячее преступление. В курсе? — Хриплый голос Нотта не перепутаешь ни с чьим другим.  
— Все претензии к производителю. — Кэти не оборачивается, ждет.  
— И кто же автор?  
— Я. — Забини появляется из ниоткуда. Или он был рядом? — Твой размер. — В глубине глаз полыхает пламя. Змееныш. Хладнокровный расчетливый засранец.  
— Кэти. — Она обрачивается так резко, что в глазах на секунду темнеет. — Не узнать.  
— Вуди, — она улыбается открыто, искренне. Что называется, от уха до уха. Нотт и Забини застывают рядом соляными столбами. — Сколько лет, сколько зим. — Кэти крепко обнимает Оливера, прижимаясь всем телом.  
— Вообще-то полагалось одеться, а не раздеться. — Оливер смеется, окидывает ее взглядом с ног до головы. — Все хорошеешь с годами.  
— Кто бы говорил, — Кэти хлопает Оливера по плечу. — Как «Юнайтед»? Еще не бросил?  
— Шутишь? Через пару лет мы станем чемпионами. — Оливер корчит комичные рожицы, и Кэти задорно смеется.  
Блейз сжимает кулаки.  
— Вообще-то мы разговаривали.  
— Забини, иди выпей или потанцуй, не мешай людям общаться.  
— Резко.  
— Зато действенно.  
Взгляд карих глаз лучится теплом и светом. Кэти уютно и спокойно, будто с кружкой горячего шоколада перед камином. Оливер родной и близкий из той — прошлой — жизни. Он разводит руками и тихо спрашивает:  
— Ну, и как ты до этого дошла?  
Кэти берет его за руку и ведет по темным закоулкам клуба. Тем самым, от которых ей нужно держаться подальше. Они выходят на улицу через заднюю дверь. Рядом беседка, увитая декоративным плющом. Никто не увидит. Кэти садится и блаженно вытягивает ноги. Оливер опускается рядом, перехватывает ее лодыжки и кладет себе на колени. Как в далекие девяностые после особо утомительных тренировок.  
— Все просто, Ол, мне нужны были деньги. — Кэти скрещивает руки на груди, смотрит перед собой. — После битвы я долго не могла собраться. В квиддич меня не брали. Мол, девушка и все такое. Но самое обидное, что на это место попадали всякие папенькины сынки, играющие не совсем отвратительно, но…  
— Не так, как ты, — закончил за нее Оливер. Он как никто другой знал изнанку квиддича. Интриги, склоки, шантаж. — Когда на кону большие деньги, люди звереют.  
— Что-то вроде того. — Кэти тяжело вздыхает. — Пробовалась во множество команд, но будто заговорили. Квоффл валился из рук, ветер сбивал курс, метла не слушалась. Возвращаться было некуда. Отец болезненно воспринял мое решение играть в квиддич.  
— Почему? — Он и правда не понимает. Но Кэти ведь почти ничего не рассказывала о родителях.  
— Я же девушка.  
— Но если это твое…  
— Отец всегда был слишком консервативен. Слишком, — она чуть ежится. — Теперь уже неважно. После очередного отказа плелась по Косой аллее, пошел дождь, и я зашла в первую попавшуюся лавку. Так и устроилась на работу к мадам Малкин.  
— И там тебя нашел агент?  
Кэти рассеянно гладит деревянную спинку лавки.  
— Почти. «Падфут» тогда только набирали обороты, а один из владельцев приходится каким-то дальним родственником Роберте. И одна из моделей не пришла на дефиле.  
Кэти умолкает, вспоминает свое первое дефиле. Она чудом не свалилась с подиума, надела наизнанку майку и вывихнула ногу. «Слишком спортивная», — брезгливо выплюнул тогда костюмер.  
— И тебе понравилось?  
— Чуть там же не сблевала. — Кэти усмехается. Сколько жизней тому назад это было?  
— А сейчас? — Карие глаза светятся беспокойством. Милый, заботливый Оливер.  
— Я икона стиля и желанный гость любой вечеринки. — Губы изгибаются в горькой усмешке.  
— Но ты несчастна. — Оливер успокаивающе гладит ямку под коленом, почти шепчет.  
— Все могло быть намного хуже. — Она кладет голову ему на плечо и закрывает глаза. Старый друг лучше новых двух. Но столкновение настоящего с прошлым ранит, бередит старые раны и оставляет свежие кровоточащие рубцы.  
— Белл… — Забини резко останавливается. Стоит как истукан и удивленно хлопает глазами. Он не привык видеть покладистую Кэти. Без малейшего налета иронии и притворного гламура.  
Кэти ничего не говорит. Знает: он уйдет сам. Блейз умнее, чем хочет казаться. И ей это нравится, хоть она вряд ли когда-то в этом признается.

***

— Что у тебя с ним?  
Кэти не хочет отвечать, но тогда возникнут лишние вопросы.  
— Ничего. — Она дергает плечом и чувствует улыбку Оливера в волосах.  
— Врунишка. — Ласковый, но чуть снисходительный тон раздражает.  
— Почему? — Она еле сдерживается, чтобы не повысить голос.  
— Я ведь не уточнил, с кем именно.  
Кэти хочется спрыгнуть с Астрономической башни прямо сейчас, чтобы вместо нее осталось только пятно на асфальте.  
— Между нами ничего нет, — упрямо повторяет она.  
— Разомнемся? — Оливер не перестает ее удивлять. Во всех смыслах.  
— Кто ты и что сделал с Вудом, которого я знала?  
Он улыбается и протягивает ей руку.  
— Все претензии к Элис.  
Ее взгляд мечется от его руки к глазам. А что она, собственно, теряет?  
— Значит, она все-таки добилась своего.  
Оливер все так же протягивает руку и улыбается. Во взгляде лучится какое-то тайное знание, доступное только ему. И это злит, но вместе с тем манит. Кэти чувствует себя бабочкой, летящей на свет свечи, но сжимает пальцами обветренную ладонь Оливера, и они аппарируют.  
— Наперегонки с ветром?  
Мог ли Оливер безнаказанно тренироваться на стадионе «Юнайтед», ее совершенно не волнует. Даже если и не мог, это же так весело — нарушать правила.  
— Как в старые добрые. — Оливер бросает квоффл, Кэти ловит его одной рукой.  
— Сноровку не пропьешь.  
— А кто сказал, что я не тренировалась?  
Она запрокидывает голову и видит звездное небо. «Ночью не тренировалась», — думает, резко срываясь вниз. «А зря», — понимает, взмывая вверх. Пике выходит несколько неуклюжим, но Кэти сейчас все равно. Квоффл под мышкой так и норовит вырваться, и она летит к кольцам. Ветер вышибает все связные мысли. Остаются только квоффл и кольца. Охотник и вратарь. Напряжение поднимается от скрещенных лодыжек к бедрам, плотно сжимающим древко метлы. Предвкушение скручивает спазмом живот. Это так неожиданно, но приятно. Давно забытое старое. Кэти делает обманный маневр: уходит влево, ныряет в пике и с правой руки забивает в среднее кольцо. Вуд недоуменно смотрит то на нее, то на кольцо.  
— Еще раз, — не просит, требует Вуди. Совсем как в Хогвартсе.  
— Есть, капитан, — смеется Кэти, но Вуд прямой, будто палку проглотил. Она подбирает квоффл, летит быстро, прямо, не сворачивая. Оливер напрягается и не сводит с нее напряженного взгляда. Совсем не меняется. И уже подлетая, она уходит в очередное пике, облетает кольцо сзади и, поравнявшись с Оливером, снова забивает. На этот раз в правое кольцо.  
— Белл, ты издеваешься? — В глазах бушует пламя, она уверена. Он всерьез взбешен. Как же, второй раз проигрывает и не понимает, как.  
— У меня свои секреты, — она улыбается, но через пару секунд не сдерживается и хохочет в голос.  
— Хватит ржать. Я же просил показать, как ты в первый раз забила, а не забивать еще один непонятным способом. — Теперь он почти беспомощен. Кэти приближается и треплет его по щеке.  
— Это первое правило, которое я усвоила в модельном бизнесе. Никогда не повторяйся, если хочешь выжить.  
Оливер перехватывает руку и дергает ее Кэти на себя.  
— А почему вниз?  
— Потому что прерывает зрительный контакт. Можно и вверх, но велика вероятность не рассчитать расстояние и врезаться во вратаря.  
— Ты совсем другая.  
— Я знаю.  
Расстояние тает на глазах, и ее это пугает. Это же Вуди. Занудный тренер из прошлого, хоть и чертовски милый. Но Вуди ведь прошлое. Да?  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Возвращайся в спорт, — совершенно невпопад отвечает. — С твоей подготовкой оторвут с руками и ногами.  
— Разве что как символ команды. Я модель, Вуд. Первоклассная, высокооплачиваемая, профессиональная, но модель. Надо мной посмеются, и только.  
— Но когда ты сядешь на метлу…  
— Оливер, ты как маленький, ей-Мерлин. До этого этапа собеседования я ни с одним тренером не доберусь. Максимум до стадии сальных намеков и сексуальных домогательств.  
— А если я предложу тебе работу в «Юнайтед»…  
— Нет. — Она тычет пальцем ему в грудь. — Не посмеешь, иначе…  
— Ты дважды одурачила меня, это дорогого стоит. — Он и правда не понимает. В чем подвох?  
— Никакой протекции. Никогда. — Это единственный принцип, который она не нарушает ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
Ее пугает взгляд Вуда. Просто до чертиков. В нем слишком много того, чего быть не должно.  
— Как Алисия? — Она пытается отстраниться, но он не отпускает.  
— Хорошо.  
— Мне пора. — Она дергает руку и резко уходит вниз. Адреналин долбит в висках. Вуд, Вуд, милый Вуд… Что за черт? Откуда в его взгляде столько желания? Она уже у выхода со стадиона, когда Оливер хватает за локоть и разворачивает к себе.  
— Кэт, прости меня. — Кажется, ему и правда стыдно. — Не знаю, что на меня нашло, честно. Ты такая… — он обводит ее взглядом, и теперь Кэти видит пламя в карих глазах. — Я не могу с собой ничего поделать.  
А Кэти не может ничего поделать с собой. Почему-то вспоминается мрачный Блейз со стиснутыми кулаками. Она отчаянно хочет его увидеть. Кэти отпихивает Оливера от себя, видит в глазах беспомощность пополам с желанием. И аппарирует.

***

— Надираешься? — Блейз находится быстро. В клубе он вообще редко отходит от бара.  
— Не твое дело, — почти шипит и опрокидывает в себя остатки алкоголя.  
— В чем провинилась на этот раз? — Вспышки раздражительности Забини уже не удивляют. Особенно в клубах. Именно в клубах.  
— Шла бы ты, — он морщится, разворачивается к Кэти всем телом, — к своему Вуду. — Она смотрит, и смотрит, и смотрит. Все-таки смеется. Уходя от Оливера, она думала о Блейзе. А Блейз отправляет ее к Оливеру. Какая ирония. — Какого лысого Мерлина ты опять смеешься?  
Похоже, он очень зол. Хотя, учитывая Нотта рядом, все логично. Тот умеет накрутить, как никто.  
— Поймай и узнаешь. — Кэти щурится и манит его за собой. Меньше всего хочется объясняться, а так… намного проще. — Если сможешь, — через несколько шагов добавляет. Терпение Блейза на исходе, она видит. Она знает, как им манипулировать.  
Кэти не смотрит назад. Она смотрит в глаза Блейзу. Ее толкают, что-то кричат и тут же затыкаются, когда узнают. Парни свистят вслед, девушки ойкают и прижимают руки к груди. В другое время Кэти закатила бы глаза, но сейчас она слишком занята. Игра в гляделки с Блейзом — одно из ее любимых развлечений. Последствия всегда непредсказуемы.  
Динамики бухают, музыка разрывает барабанные перепонки. Кэти улыбается и начинает танцевать. Не отводя глаз. Проводит руками по краю жакета, ухмыляется. Поднимает волосы, проводит ладонью по шее, приоткрывает рот. Покачивает бедрами, изгибается, облизывает губы. Адреналин туманит голову. Почему он медлит? Чего ждет? Хочет, она видит, что хочет. Но упрямо стоит на месте.  
«Да пошел ты, Забини», — кричит гордость, и Кэти отворачивается от него. Толпа подхватывает, и азартные нотки латины захлестывают с головой. Она злится. Больше на себя, меньше на него. Эмоции все так усложняют.  
Кэти откидывает волосы и выгибается. Топает ногой и кружится на месте. Оглаживает тело и улыбается высокому загорелому парню. Кажется, он идет к ней. Гормоны подначивают. Подумаешь, Забини. Упрямо встряхивает волосами и ловит на себе парочку алчных взглядов. И на том спасибо, уязвленное эго в клубе ненадолго.  
— Раздразнила и в кусты. В своем репертуаре, — обжигает шепот. По спине бегут мурашки. Приятные, будоражащие. Замирают внизу живота. Но Кэти не оборачивается. Сейчас даже под страхом смерти не обернется. Портить такую игру не в ее стиле.  
— Разве?  
Он фыркает, и Кэти чувствует обжигающее прикосновение губ к коже. Теперь он дразнит. Как это похоже на пьяного Блейза.  
— К тебе или ко мне?  
Она вжимается в него и обхватывает руками. У Блейза вырывается короткий стон: не ожидал. А Кэти удивляется, насколько он возбужден.  
— Невежливо отвечать вопросом на вопрос. — Она делает шаг вперед. Резко становится холодно.  
— Невежливо убегать от собеседника посреди разговора. — Его руки на ее талии. Кэти довольно жмурится. Блейз на пределе, она чувствует. — Белл, я сейчас тебя прямо здесь трахну, решай.  
Кэти судорожно сглатывает. Внутренности сводит в предвкушении. Он еле держится. Рука сжимает грудь через жакет, и она подается навстречу. Кэти и свою выдержку переоценивает.  
— К тебе, — почти кричит, чтобы наверняка услышал. Блейз аппарирует в ту же секунду.  
Они приземляются точно на кровать. Он переворачивается, подминает ее под себя и впивается в губы злым поцелуем. Он мстит за испорченный вечер, она знает. Больше всего Блейза бесит, когда он видит ее с другими. А Кэти это нравится. Ревнивый Блейз в постели звереет. Ей нравится искушать. Ей нравится издеваться. Блейз знает, но ничего не может с собой сделать. Она слишком хороша, чтобы не ревновать.  
— Моя, — шепчет в губы, — только моя. — Самообман, но лучше заблуждаться, чем признать, что Кэти только позволяет так думать. Она принадлежит только себе. — Что ты со мной делаешь? — выстанывает в шею.  
— То же, что и ты со мной, — она подается навстречу. Блейз буквально сдирает с нее одежду.  
— Сучка, — беззлобно выдыхает в губы.  
— Так накажи меня. — Кэти выпадает из реальности. Зачем говорить и думать, когда можно чувствовать?

***

— Что на тебя вчера нашло?  
Кэти лениво приоткрывает один глаз и залезает с головой под одеяло. Блейз усмехается и откидывает его полностью. Скользит глазами по телу Кэт и облизывается.  
— Если ты надеешься на утренний секс, не по адресу, — она переворачивается на живот в тщетной попытке сохранить частицы сна. Кэти кожей чувствует его взгляд, слышит прерывистое дыхание. «Нечестно», — почти срывается с языка. Блейз кончиками пальцев ведет по ее позвоночнику, спускается все ниже и ниже. Она жмурится, но он этого не видит. И хорошо, что не видит. Пальцы замирают на пояснице.  
— Долго будешь делать вид, что спишь? — почти мурлычет он, и Кэти замирает в ожидании. Сейчас грянет гром.  
— У меня выходной, между прочим. Имею право выспаться, — делано недовольно бурчит она.  
— Вообще-то у тебя примерка моей коллекции через полчаса.  
Кэти вскакивает как ошпаренная. Быть такого не может!  
Блейз еле сдерживает смех.  
— Ах ты, скотина слизеринская. — Кэти понимает, что это очередная хитроумная уловка, чтобы поднять ее. Хватает первое, что попадается под руку — подушку! — и изо всех сил бьет ей Блейза. А он только хватается за живот и не перестает смеяться. — Гаденыш! — Что есть силы продолжает колотить бессовестного вруна. С энтузиазмом заправского садиста. — Засранец!  
— Угомонись, женщина, — смеется он.  
— И не подумаю.  
Кэти пропускает момент, когда оказывается на нем. В пылу схватки и не такое бывает. Блейз хватает ее за бедра, усаживает на себя. Выхватывает подушку и откидывает прочь.  
— Люблю, когда леди сверху.  
— Да что ты? — Кэти хищно щурится. Посмотрим, кто кого.

***

— Так что ты там говорила про утренний секс и «не видать»? — Кэти курит, а Блейз смотрит на клубы дыма.  
— Отстань, Забини. — Ей не хочется говорить. К чему портить момент неуклюжими словами?  
— Так почему ко мне?  
Она тушит сигарету и поворачивается.  
— А что тебя не устраивает?  
— Мы всегда занимаемся сексом у тебя. Что изменилось в этот раз? — Блейз облизывает губы, и она стонет.  
— Ты опять за свое? Зачем что-то спрашивать, если склоняешь на секс? Не проще взять и трахнуть?  
— И никакой прелюдии? — Он притворно удивляется. — Детка, я так не могу.  
Кэти смотрит на него секунду и смеется.  
— Забини, дай отдохнуть, а.  
— Лучший отдых — смена деятельности, — философски говорит он и обнимает Кэти. — Но так и быть, дам тебе пару минут. — Она утыкается ему в шею и закрывает глаза. Не хочется говорить ни о чем. Ни о том, что пора что-то кардинально менять в жизни. Ни о том, как вкусно от него пахнет. Ни о том, почему именно в этот раз она выбрала его квартиру. Потом, все потом.

***

Кэти перекатывает между пальцами сигарету, будто решаясь на что-то. Сомневающаяся Кэти? Это в новинку. Она сжимает кулак, и сигарета ломается. Тут же появляется вторая.  
— Эй! — Кэти оборачивается и складывает губки бантиком. Тянется к палочке, прикуривает. Что с ней?  
— Никогда не понимал этой твоей привычки. — Блейз выхватывает их тонких пальцев сигарету и затягивается, выпускает дым через ноздри.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я бросила?  
Такая постановка вопроса его удивляет. Он щелкает пальцами, и сигарета растворяется в воздухе.  
— А ты бросишь?  
— Потому что ты просишь? — Нелепая игра слов. Она намеренно дразнит, он продлевает иллюзию контроля. — Брошу.  
Он не успевает удивиться, как до них доносится усиленный Сонорусом голос:  
— Нежное кружево безупречно облегает фигуру…  
— Идея Стэна. Что-то вроде комментатора показа, чтобы оживить публику.  
— Ты серьезно? — Она смотрит исподлобья, едва сдерживая смех. — Ничего глупее не слышала.  
— Если честно, я тоже, но он организатор недели мод.  
Кэти пару минут молчит, скользит взглядом по телу Блейза, не произносит ни звука. Каждый дюйм пространства накаляется от напряжения, нельзя так явно провоцировать. Он и так как на иголках.  
— А сейчас гвоздь программы. Блистательная Кэт.  
Зал взрывается аплодисментами.  
— Пожелай мне удачи. — Кэти резко целует его в губы, подхватывает разлетающееся платье. Она уже делает шаг на подиум, когда Блейз кричит вслед:  
— А как же туфли?  
Кэти идет почти вприпрыжку. Уйти из профессии все равно что уйти из дома. Страшно, но чертовски весело. Больше не нужно будет отчитываться за свои дурачества, соблюдать дурацкие пункты контрактов и терпеть изрезанные ноги. Теперь она свободна.  
— И она творит невозможное! Просто Кэт босиком! — Комментатор надрывается, толпа гудит. — Это же вызов системе!  
Кэти останавливается за несколько шагов до конца подиума и раскланивается. Азартная улыбка не сходит с лица. Она наслаждается удивлением на лицах зрителей. Упивается надрывными криками комментатора.  
Это скандал!  
Если уходить, так под соответствующий аккомпанемент. Этого они не забудут.  
Кэти знает: за кулисами столпотворение. Все толкаются, лишь бы рассмотреть, как она творит историю. Дерзость, которой еще не видели. Осознание этого возбуждает.  
— Но как, как она на это решилась? — Если бы не опьянение от своей выходки, Кэти бы раздражали бессмысленные восклицания напыщенного идиота. Не родственник ли Скитер? Он подбегает к ней, глаза вот-вот выпрыгнут из глазниц. — Как?  
— Все просто, я ухожу со сцены.  
Зал погружается в гробовую тишину. Ее слова производят эффект разорвавшейся бомбы». Разрыв шаблона. А Кэти присаживается в изящном реверансе и подмигивает напоследок. Ей правит эйфория, она правит эмоциями тех, кто смотрит, как она стремительно приближается к кулисам. И прежде чем скрыться, Кэти резко разворачивается на пятках и посылает публике воздушный поцелуй.  
Дива уходит, утрите слезы платочками.  
Ее тут же ловит Блейз и резко встряхивает. Удивленный, злой и… счастливый?  
— Белл, какого черта происходит?  
— Ты не рад?  
— Издеваешься?  
— Разве?  
— Прекрати!  
— Я ничего и не начинала.  
Оба переводят дыхание. Вдох. Взмах ресниц. Улыбка.  
— Серьезно?  
Она кивает и запускает руки в его волосы.  
— Мне больше не придется делить тебя со всем миром? — Он невесомо касается уголка губ. Кэти почти мурлычет.  
— Я бы так не сказала, — с лукавой улыбкой тянет она. — Но мы можем это обсудить, — медленно обводит языком контур губ.  
— Всенепременно, — Блейз прижимает ее к себе, — но позже.  
Кэти закрывает глаза и позволяет себе раствориться в объятиях. Для всего остального время найдется. Чуть позже.  
Эра подиумной модели недолговечна, но если уйти на пике, можно подогреть интерес к чему-то стоящему. Чему-то, что будет твоей жизнью следующие годы. Чему-то, что не могла себе позволить долгое время. Тому, что теперь составит твою жизнь. Но оставаться незабвенной музой Забини. Они и вправду ближе, чем может показаться. 

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс Маги разные важны


End file.
